


easy

by Wildcard



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, incest between adopted brothers, tagging it as non-con just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard
Summary: All of Shen's training can't protect him from Zed.





	easy

The slow pressure of Zed's gloved hands against his throat sets his pulse fluttering for all that he clamps his teeth tightly together and takes slow, steady breaths to calm himself. He is the Eye of Twilight; he has been trained through pain and humiliation, he has watched unblinkingly as those he loved were hurt, and he will not allow Zed the satisfaction of a reaction. He might have as a child but he is older now and so much more is riding on this than on their childish games.

The red eyes that glint from behind the mask are nothing like those of the boy he once knew.    
  


"Speechless?" Zed mocks, and the harsh rasp of his laughter is wrong too, as wrong as the tenderness he teases Shen with when he pushes the mask up and lets their mouths meet. "Or just breathless?”   
  
Another chuckle, one that forced the exhale of Zed’s breath into Shen’s mouth   
  
“Do I take your breath away?" The words are saccharine, at odds to the cruel light of Zed’s eyes, and Shen presses his lips into a thin line. Zed has always excelled at these games. To not engage him in them is to win.   
  


The controlled press of Zed’s fingers strengthens and some part of Shen’s mind pictures his throat dissected, labeling the muscles and windpipe. They were taught on corpses where and how to strike, given the dead to learn with so that they would know what damage to aim for once they started training in earnest. Shen had been afraid he would throw up and disgrace himself, had concentrated on maintaining a neutral expression throughout as Zed poked the corpse with evident enthrallment and no sign of fear.   
  
_ Be like a corpse _ , he tells himself.  __ Do not twitch, do not react. Breathe as little and as slowly as possible.   
  


Zed’s lips are warm against his own, his tongue sliding past Shen’s lips with the ease that comes only from familiarity but Shen cannot think about that either. He keeps his hands against the ground and focuses on the dirt below his fingertips. Ionia. This is Ionia. This is his land and he is hers.   
  
Zed cannot claim him. Zed belongs to a darker force and Shen cannot belong to him.   
  
The time for Shen to take him back is long since gone.   
  
“Brother,” Zed murmurs and Shen’s heart lurches painfully in his chest, slamming drunkenly against his breastbone. Somehow, somehow, Zed knows and when he pulls back, Shen knows just as surely that Zed is smirking under his mask.   
  
“You always were so _easy_.”   
  
Shen wants to deny it but that too would be a reaction. He breathes and lets Zed’s judgment remain.


End file.
